


[Fan Art] Jaskier in Geralt’s shirts

by therrion_Rottenapple



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, boy friend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrion_Rottenapple/pseuds/therrion_Rottenapple
Summary: [I dress as Geralt nightly]Joey Batey open the door with this word. himself…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	[Fan Art] Jaskier in Geralt’s shirts

**Author's Note:**

> The work that was posted on Tumblr was re-posted here, too.  
> Enjoey!

and that night…

Geralt rip it roughly, even though it was his own shirt. it was very tough, but Geralt managed to pull it off somehow. XD


End file.
